The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicle systems employ electric machines to generate torque that can be employed to propel the vehicle and to provide mechanical power for on-vehicle subsystems such as hydraulic pumps. Such electric machines include multi-phase permanent magnet or induction motors that connect to power inverter systems via high-voltage electrical cables and electrical connectors. Under certain conditions, e.g., during vehicle servicing, the high-voltage electrical cables may be disconnected from the electric machines.